wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Mana's Daily Video Game Music Suggestion
'October 17: A Thousand Leagues Below - Shovel Knight' Ironwhalepic.jpg Ironwhalepix.jpg Theme of Treasure Knight's stage, the submarine known as "Iron Whale". Unfortunately Nissim Ourfali doesn't make an appearance but it's still one of my favorite levels in the game; I adore the anglerfish midboss, and ricocheting shellfish everywhere is surprisingly fun! ps: I <3 Water Levels and will protect them, h8rs back off 'October 18: Binary Game - 9 Hours, 9 Persons, 9 Doors' Funnyar.png Funyarinpapic.png When this theme played during the first (actually second if you count the tutorial one) ~~escape section~~ of the game I thought it would be the theme played in every one of them and honestly, I wouldn't mind if that were the case! If you don't count the more ~dramatic~ soundtracks, this is definitely my favorite. For some reason it really got me pumped for the escape puzzle, and you know some of those can be extremely boring. Also it's the theme played in the room where you encounter THE 'Funyarinpa. I'll leave it at that. 'October 19: Cyberspace - Megaman X4 Peacockimage.png Peacockpics.jpg Theme from the stage of one of my favorite Mavericks, the ever-so-flamingly-homosexual Cyber Peacock <3 I never really understood how the "Ranking" gimmick on his staged worked as a child, but his stage was still one of my favorites due to the overall atmosphere, this amazing theme of course being a huge component of it. Now I finally understand how the Ranking gimmick influences the level, and discovered you can even get secrets depending on how your performance is evaluated :o 'October 20: Desert Castle - Chameleon Twist' Descaspic1.png Descaspic2.png Ok, first of all I have to tell the world about this hidden gem of 3D platformer called Chameleon Twist for the Nintendo 64. As you can see from this example, the music is amazing! But not only that, the levels are overall really creative (as much as Desert Castle suggests otherwise, they have other levels primarily based on Candy, Bombs, Poltergeist, and Ants) and fun to explore, and the elastic tongue mechanics allow many fun tricks and solutions to puzzles. My only issue with the game is how short it is, containing only 6 levels, but trust me, it's worth it! (It has a sequel that's pure shit, though). Now onto the song, it's exactly what you'd expect from a desert stage in the N64 era (just compare the instruments to any N64 Mario desert theme) yet something about it feels different. While Mario desert themes tend to be slower, giving that feeling of walking through endless mounds of hot sand, this one is much more energetic and has a certain oomph that really fits the nature of the level level. 'October 21: Epikyur - Bomberman 64: Second Attack' Epikpic2.jpg Epikpic.jpg On the topic of amazingly creative level design, we have the theme of an at least Top3 level in this fantastic game. The theme fits it perfectly, it feels exotic, mysterious, and actually kinda eerie with those moan-like sounds in the background. Perfectly fit for the kind of level Planet Epikyur is, a kind of twisted amusement fair divided in 3 main areas: a museum where the whole exhibit wants to kill you, a haunted house with lots of trickery-involved puzzles, and the main castle before the end, where you have to manage all those statues around; all of this intertwined by a roller coaster that took me 632562 years to discover how it worked lol. Of course, it is also the level inhabited by my favorite Astral Knight, Zoniha, the psycho bitch with a 90s anime laugh who actually almost kills you until you're saved by boring badass Bulzeeb. I always hated him for not letting me be consumed into the void by an orb of light conjured by this g.oddess, imagine what a beautiful way to die. 'October 22: Flight of the Zinger - Donkey Kong Country 2' Honeycombics.jpg Honeycombix2.jpg One thing that makes me really sad among video game music enthusiasts is how so many incredibçe DKC2 songs are ignored in favor of Stickerbrush Symphony. I mean, Stickerbrush is really good, but so is pretty much The Entire Donkey Kong Country 2 Soundtrack to the point where Stickerbrush Symphony isn't even in my Top3. A song that is, however, in my Top3 and is most likely #1 is Flight of the Zinger. Theme of the elusive honeycomb-themed levels, FotZ is incredible in how it slowly builds up from a mild atmospheric, slightly muffled song to an epic piece that really reflects the pressure of being SURROUNDED BY BEES. Oprah Winfrey would be proud. 'October 23: Gloam Valley - Super Paper Mario' Gloampic1.jpg Gloampic2.jpg I don't think I need to explain why a Paper Mario song is good but here we go! Instead of bringing a widely celebrated boss theme (I was thinking of Tubba's Heart or Gooper Blooper's) I decided on bringing the lesser-known overworld area theme of Gloam Valley. Gloam Valley is honestly a very forgettable place in the game considering the memorable part of the chapter it's situated in starts when you enter Merlee's mansion and all the madness begins (this chapter <3), but its overly-cheery yet not generic theme keeps me from forgetting about the existence of the area. 'October 24: Hornet Dance - Megaman 9' Hornetdance.jpg Hornetman.jpg Brought to you by the second biggest gay dating app I am here to bring y'all this amazingly cheery theme that, coincidentally also has to do with being chased by bees to your death, but this time with a FUN ATMOSPHERE ^^ In all honestly, the theme does fit Hornetman's stage (one of my fave level designs of the MegaMan series btw) which consists of a massive, colorful open garden full of murderous plants and gardening tools, very different from the bleak and claustrophobic atmosphere of the Donkey Kong Country honeycomb levels... save for the killer bees. 'October 25: Inside The Ruins - Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards' Inruins1.jpg Inruins2.jpg If there's one thing that bothers me about this song it's the title, like, we've just gotten out of a stage that can be described quite literally as "the ruins" and into a completely different area, whose song is called... Inside The Ruins? Anyway, despite the incoherence in title, the song itself really fits the stage: a hectic spaceship-like area where countless glowing geometrical-shaped crystals move around trying to kill you. It's a nice shift from the desert/ruins motif of World2 while still maintaining coherence, as some kind of ancient alien civilization in the middle of the desert. And this theme is (pardon my soccer mom vocabulary) quite zany and all over the place, really fitting the hectic atmosphere of the spaceship. I consider it a Top2 song from this game, losing only to the Kirby Classic "Factory Inspection". 'October 26: Je Suis L'Belle - Ace Attorney Dual Destinies' Lbelle.PNG Lbelle2.jpg Theme of the Case 2 murderer (not a spoiler, it's revealed literally in the opening sequence) Florent L'Belle. Words cannot describe his love and magnificence.